1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for multiplexing signals and more particularly concerns flexible multiplexing that is readily reconfigurable to accommodate different numbers of inputs.
2. Description of Related Art
In various systems that are required to handle a large number of inputs, such as, for example, in an aircraft audio entertainment system, analog signals are generally converted to digital form and then time division multiplexed for transmission to a plurality of listening stations. Commonly, analog to digital conversion and multiplexing take place in hardware mounted in a single box at a single location. If the system with which the multiplexing arrangement is used is to be reconfigured, as when, for example, further seats are added to an aircraft and additional audio sources are used, additional channels of audio information must be transmitted together with the original channels. According to present arrangements, in order to support additional audio channels an entirely new multiplexer box is required. Furthermore, in such systems where both audio and video entertainment is employed, it is generally convenient, if not necessary, to position the audio source or sources (a CD player or tape deck) at locations remote from the location of the video source with its audio signals, such as a video tape reproducer for example. For such a reconfiguration the video audio and the independent audio sources must be connected to the same digitizing box, which results in a significant additional amount of interconnecting wiring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiplexing system which avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.